Trouble in Paradise
by Kaminari-chan1
Summary: *REVISED!!!!* (First 2 chappies are!) A girl tried to help, but got knocked out. Goten helps her out. Wait, what's this? A tattoo? Hmm...strange. And where are we going? Who's that?! Oh no! (I suck at summaries!XP so sue me!)
1. Fight, Fight, *WHAP!*

Heya!! Ok...This is the revised part. I tried to go through and fix some stuff to make it better, I don't know if it will be, but I tried!! Enjoy!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'   
(My two cents.)  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own DB or any of the characters, except the one that's made up….She's mine!! Lol!  
  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
Chapter One Fight, Fight, *WHAP!* (Revised)  
  
It's a beautiful day in town, people are laughing and children are playing. A girl is walking down the street in a light blue and orange gi. With her long dark hair pulled back in two pigtails, she started to look at the market, but decides she can't get anything…Then she sees a teenage looking guy with a white t-shirt on and pants fighting with some other guys who were apparently trying to rob and old lady. 'He's a cute guy at that!' she thought. While watching, she notices a robber slipping off and running down an alley way. 'Oh no you don't!' She thought as she ran after him. She catches him in the darkest part. The girl jumps and lands on the robber's back, knocking him down. She jumps back off and takes a fighting stance. The robber took one look at her and laughed, "What do you think your doing, girl? You're way to pretty to be fighting with me…" the guy pulls out a knife while getting to his feet, "…because you might mess up your pretty little face." With that the guy launched himself at her and she dodges easily. She jumps and taps him into a wall.   
  
"Hmp! To pretty to fight my bootie…" she mumbles.  
  
"Bravo!" said a voice behind her, while clapping. She jumps, and whirls around to see who it is. 'Oh! It's that cute guy…' she thought, relaxing a little.  
  
"Your not too bad yourself." She replied.  
  
The guy cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? I was just warming up." He takes a couple steps forward, to get a closer look.  
  
She stands straight and walks towards the guy, "Same here."  
  
He stops a few feet away from her. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Denkou Kaminari. What's yours?" she stops also and takes a knee.  
  
"Son Goten. Nice to meet you Kaminari." 'She's not that bad looking…hmm…' Goten thinks and looks away.  
  
There's an awkward silence, then Kaminari asks, "How long have you been watching?"  
  
Startling him, he looks back at her, to find her looking at him curiously. "Hm, oh…uh, just long enough to see that guy run off with you chasin' him, then I followed you, I was just curious. I didn't want you, or anyone, to get hurt, I mean, the guy does have a gun and a knife."  
  
Her curiousity turns into disbelief. "Oh!! I get it, just because I'm a 'pretty little girl' means that I can't fend for myself?" She mocks the robber on the 'little girl' get up, 'So much for nice, cute guys…'  
  
"No, no, no! I didn't say that!" said Goten putting his hand behind his head in the traditional Son way. "Sorry…I just meant that, ya know, since most girls aren't that strong and stuff…"  
  
Kaminari's now standing to her full 5' 4'' height. "OH!! So now your saying that all girls are wusses and that your not affected by guns and knives?!" she says in an annoyed tone. 'I thought that I was the only one!'  
  
Goten puts up his hands in surrender, "No! I'm not saying girls are wusses! I mean, look at my mom and sister-in-law!!! And, well, I'm not affected by them, erp! I mean…heh heh…" *sweat drop* 'Geeze! What did I get myself into now?!'  
  
'Hm...I wonder that's supposed to mean. He's so cute when he's nervous! I think I'll just play with him a little. *evil grin*' "Oh, I get it…you think you're a big, strong, powerful, hot thang aren't 'cha?" She circles him to where her back is to the street. "So wimpy girls like little ol' me just flock to you and faint when you smile at them, eh?" cooed Kaminari, walking Goten to the wall with a small teasing smile. "You're just, soo…irresistible…"  
  
Goten panicks, "H-Hey!! I-I didn't mean that!! Ack!! D-Don't do that!!!" 'What is she doing?!?! Man she looks hot like that. Wait!! Aw man!' Goten, not looking where he's going, backs up in a corner and trips. A figure stirs in a pile of rubble a couple feet away from them. Kaminari keeps walking till she's just a few feet away from him. She stands to get to eye level with him, on top a box.  
  
She leans in to where her nose in inches from his. "Don't do what?" she said innocently "…I just want to play." 'This is too hilarious!' Just when she was about to kiss him, she smiled really big and winked. "Gotcha!"  
  
*WACK!*  
  
Kaminari falls limp into Goten's arms, revealing the previously knocked out robber, holding a pipe, behind her. Goten is knocked out of his trance. "What?? Oh, it's just you." said Goten as he kicked the robber in the stomach sending him gasping for air, and into the wall. "Hmm…that should teach you, never pick on a beautiful girls." he blushed . 'I hope she didn't hear that, she might do that…thing again. Not that I didn't like it... I can't believe she was joking with me! Was she really gonna kiss me?!' Goten smirked as he shifted the girls weight in his arms and took to the sky. 'I guess I could just bring her home, Mom would be happy…well, a little too happy' Goten cringed at the thought of bringing an unconscious girl home…'I think I'll just go to Gohan's he's near by and it's time to visit him again. I bet Pan's gotten big!' he thought as he changed directions and headed to the house right outside of town.   
  
AN: I'm sorry! Where did Gohan move to after he married Videl??? Oh well, in this FF he moved there…And also, what does Goten wear?!? Oh well, I don't think it really matters! I'll just make something up! Like I did! Hey! This is a fanfic! What do you expect?!?!?! Lol…  
So how did ya like it?! It sucked huh? Oh well! If you don't like it, then don't read it, just R+R please!! I don't care if it's a flame, I could prolly learn from them any way!! And don't expect a chapter a day! There's a such thing as life goin on right now and it's got me all tied up! (Okay! That's the previous notes, I didn't feel like changing them! ok?) Ato for now!!! 


	2. She's awake...what'd she just say?!

Yeah, I think I'll stop trying to make conversation and just get it over with! I'm tired, and I want to get this finished! Please read and tell me what you think!!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'   
(My two cents.)  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Ball anything, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a FANfic….unless I just like hearing myself talk..er…type…*ahem*  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
Chapter Two! She's awake...what'd she just say?! (Revised!)  
  
Goten touched down in front of a medium-size house. He walks up to the door, shifts the girl's weight in his arms, and stood to where he was on one foot, using his knee to prop up against the door to steady her and make sure that he didn't drop her. 'Hey, she's pretty light, not that she's fat or anything…' He then knocked on the door with his free hand and went back to holding the girl with two hands and standing on two feet. Goten heard some bustling behind the door and a girl's voice mumbling something about salesmen. When the door opened, a slightly younger girl appeared with shoulder-length black hair tied back with an orange bandana and a red t-shirt with khaki colored knee-length pants. "Hi Goten!! Who ya got there?" beamed the girl. She moved aside to let him in.  
  
Goten walks inside the door and shuts it with his foot. "She's just a friend. Is Gohan home?"  
  
"Yeah! Hang on," turning around she yelled, "HEY DAD!! YA GOT A VISITOR!!!" making Goten cringe. Gohan soon came walking in with the same pained expression on his face.   
  
"Dangit girl. How many times have I asked you! Don't holler so...Hey Goten! Who's the girl? Your new girlfriend?" teased the older brother. Gohan walked straight to him and nudged him on the shoulder. Pan giggled.  
  
"N-Nah! She's just a girl that I met today and she got knocked out. She was doin' pretty good though."   
  
Gohan smiled. "Oh, ok. Whatever you say, you can set her on the couch and I'll go get Videl." he said as he walked out of the room. Goten walked into the very nice looking living room and set the girl on the couch as instructed. No sooner than he set her down, he felt a new weight on his back.  
  
"Hey Uncle Goten! What kind of deed did you do today to pick up this chick?" exclaimed a way too happy Pan. Goten only laughed at her choice of words.  
  
He stood up and beared his niece. "Well, I was fighting with these nasty guys who were trying to rob a poor old woman. And when I was fighting them, one of the leader's of the pack started to transform into this big, UGLY…"  
  
Pan sat up straight, "Uncle Goten!!! I KNOW that's not what happened! If it did, I would have sensed it and came to your rescue!" Pan said while lightly bopping him on the head for emphasis.  
  
Goten moved and kneeled to the ground in an open space. "Oh yeah? You help me? Yeah right!! What about the time I had to get you out of that tree or away from those lions around my house? Hmm??" said Goten teasingly as he flipped the girl off his back and onto the floor. He then dove on her to tickle her.   
  
"Watch out!! It's the attack of the Killer Tickler!" he yelled, not too loud though.  
  
Pan squealed, "Ahh!! Help!!!" she said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Alright, alright!! Break it up! I thought Gohan told me that there was a hurt girl in here! Maybe you two should go outside with that, eh?" said a dark headed girl as she walked in carrying a First Aid Kit.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl, I didn't hear you come in. Gomen." Goten said as he got off of Pan. He got to his feet and helped Videl set out her stuff beside the couch. Pan went to her mom's side.  
  
"Can I help?? Please??" she pleaded.  
  
"No, I got this one, why don't you and Goten go sparr outside?" she asked.  
  
Goten fidgeted, "Err…If it would be alright, I'd like to stay in here a little bit…umm…in case she freaks out or something." he said, pointing to the still conked out Kaminari.  
  
Videl raised a brow. 'Oh…so I guess Goten's got something for the girl, eh? I can still remember the first time I saw Gohan….' she sighed. "Well, Pan honey, go find your father and see if he needs any help," she replied.  
  
"Ok…" muttered a reluctant Pan as she trudged slowly out.  
  
"So, does the girl have a name?" Videl said while walking past Goten and to the girl on the couch.  
  
"Kaminari. I was in town fighting against some robbers when one ran away. I was about to go after him when I saw her going after him so I decided to follow. She's pretty fast.." 'And pretty good looking, too.' he added mentally. "…She caught him in no time flat. She also dodged his attacks pretty good and knocked him into a wall. But, when we were…talking…He came up behind her and knocked her out." finished Goten. Videl raised her eyebrows in an accusing glare, then started her 'examination'. "N-no! It's not like that!" he hurried and put in scratching his head. "W-we just met and all!" Videl just had to laugh at his rambling. Goten sighed, 'Man! Now I know how Gohan felt when we would pick on him! I hope she'll be alright.' Videl looked at Goten, he had a worried look on his face.  
  
Videl noticed, "Hey, she'll be ok. Not unless she was hit that hard, then she'll be fine." assured Videl. Goten looked at the girl on the couch, then back at the woman tending to her.  
  
"Ok, but it's just that…I think she was hit kind of hard, with a metal pole might I add. She fell pretty hard." 'Even though she was kinda close.'  
  
"Hmmm…That hard, ne? I guess anyone would have been knocked out. But she looks ok. Wow, she must be pretty strong. She's probably stronger than my dad." Videl laughed at her own joke. Goten just laughed a little, he never knew Mr. Satan that well. All he knew about him was that he claimed to have beaten Cell when it was actually Gohan, but everyone knows that now.  
  
"So, that means she's pretty strong, huh?" 'She's strong, fast, and cute! Woo hoo!! So maybe that has something to do with why she's so fast and stuff.' thought Goten.  
  
"Well, that or she's got a really hard head. But, either way, she'll be fine." Videl said, while looking Kaminari over for more wounds. "Hey, what's this?" she said, pointing to the indention above the girl's collar bone.  
  
"Huh?" He looked to where Videl was pointing, and blushed. "I-it looks like a tattoo." he said as he looked away, still kind of blushing. 'Woa!'  
  
'Aww, how kawaii! He's so modest…or just naïve,' She glanced at the guy in question. 'Nah! Not naive. Can't be with Gohan, Kri l l in, and Master Roshi around.' thought Videl. "I guess it does, it looks cool! I want one!"  
  
"You want one what?" asked a tired Gohan.  
  
"A tattoo like this one…" she answered, not even turning around and again pointing to the spot. As Gohan followed her finger direction, he blushed, too. "Oh." he simply stated. Looking away he caught Pan just as she jumped on him. "Oof!" Videl turned and looked at her husband.  
  
'Well, I guess it didn't come from Gohan. He's so cute when he blushes.' Videl thought while laughing again. She turned back.  
  
Pan jumped off her dad and on to the ground. "Hey mom, when is she gonna wake up? And when are you gonna tell me what really happened, Uncle Goten?" she said excitedly. With a leap and a bound, she was on top of Goten, with him sprawled out on his back. "Huh, huh, HUH?!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Man Videl, what do you feed this girl? Sensu beans?" laughed Goten. He looked over at her.  
  
Videl looked at him, "N-"  
  
"Mmmm…" grumbled the log on the couch. Everyone looked to her, and watched her shoot up to a sitting position, "MAN that hurt! Ouch!!!" she cried, while clutching her head. "I think I need to go blas-aya ya ya...? Um….Hi!" Goten and Gohan looked at each other in a questioning look as if to say "Blast? Nah…" Gohan shrugged it off as just a head injury. Goten gave it a little thought before doing the same.  
  
Goten reverted his attention back to Kaminari. "Everyone, this is Kaminari; Kaminari this is Videl, my brother Gohan, and this bag of energy is Pan."  
  
Author's Notes!  
Hey! It's a little bit longer!! I would have kept on going, but then I'd start rambling…and that wouldn't be good. The story already sucks! My friends at school like it!! Yay!! And one person reviewed!! Thank you TypoNumber5! You're cool! *hands out sucker* Here! ^.^ ok….  
Don't worry, this story's gonna go a whole lot further! There's more to this story than meets the eye..er…eyes…..lol….well, I'll shut up now! Please R+R!! PLEASE?! Lol!  
  
Okay! That's the same notes from the first 'draft'. I guess I'm just gonna leave them, but I don't have enough time to go over all of the chapters, so I'm just gonna put these up for right now. I'm working on it! I think I only have like, 3 more chappies to look over. I know that even after I redo them, they'll still prolly suck, but oh well! At least I'm still trying! I'll try to get those other chappies done, and I'm writing the 7th one. I think I'll keep the other's up (3 through 5). I'm almost positive chapter 6 will be good enough to leave. I may change a few things. But ne who! Please review and tell me what you think of the 'improvements'. Help me with stuff in the chapters I haven't done yet too! My e-mail addy is teenager_kaminari@yahoo.com if you want to e-mail suggestions to me! Thank you! 


	3. Horsies and sodas

Well heya! Glad you could join us!…er…me…ummmm yeah. Ok…I just got back from a tug-o-war/mud wrestle!! It was fun!! I got my best friend good! Lol!! Ne who! Um…yeah. Sorry this one is short…actually, I'm sorry all of the chapters are short!!! I can't help it! I don't want them to move too fast!! But, I'll try to make them a little bit longer. I'll try if you review!! Deal?! ^.^!  
  
Disclaimer: ok…I only wish I owned DBZ….or any of the other Dragon Ball stuff! *sniffles* all I own that's DBZ is some cute pics of Gohan and Goten! *drool* Gomen!! ^.^;;  
  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
  
Chapter 3: Horsies and sodas (Gomen! I couldn't think of anything else!!!)  
  
  
  
  
Pan started jumping up and down, while still on Goten, and said, "Hi hi!" All Kaminari could do was laugh, then she finally looked around.  
  
"Hi everyone!" She looked at Videl, "You mean, Satan Videl? As in the 'mister-powerful' Satan's daughter?" she said sarcastically. Videl raised an eyebrow,   
  
"Oh, so you've heard of him? Feel sorry for me…" she grumbled. 'Thank Kami that she didn't freak out and faint, like most girls did when they find out who I am.'  
  
"And you're…" started Kaminari, looking at Gohan, "Son Gohan? Like, as in, Saiyaman/Gold Fighter dude?" When Gohan put his head down as if to ward off the oncoming assult of squeals and screams of a fan…"Cool," was all she said.  
  
Gohan's head shot up, "You mean you're not a maniac fan? Awesome! Someone normal!" he exclaimed. *Ahem!!* coughed Videl. When Gohan finally looked at his wife, she was giving him, "The Look." *Sweat drop* "Gomen.." he said.  
  
Kaminari just giggled. "And let me guess, you're the over-active-always-hyper-girl, Pan?" she said, turning her eyes toward Pan and sitting up.  
  
"How could you guess?" asked Goten sarcastically, still on the ground. 'Man, I kinda wanted to talk to her, but I don't want anyone to think some things about us…'  
  
"Yeah! How could you guess? Man! You're good!" exclaimed Pan, still ontop of Goten. Then she jumped up and hopped on the couch next to Kaminari. "Do you want to go to the mall? Or how about sparring?? Do you like to sparr? I love to sparr! It's really fun! Especially when my dad actually tries…"  
  
"Woa, woa there horsey, give the woman some air! With all the talkin' your doing, you're taking all her oxygen!" Gohan said, as he strided over to the couch and slung Pan over his shoulder.  
  
"DAD!! I'm not a sack of potatoes!!!!!" cried the girl, "Dad!! Put me down!" She started to (lightly) beat on his back. Then, Gohan carried her over to the recliner and dumped her there.  
  
"Sit. Good girl." he said. Kaminari giggled as she snuck a glace towards Goten. 'Hmm…he's got a nice family, or at least a nice brother, I wonder if he's that nice.' But her glance didn't go unnoticed.  
  
'I wonder…hmm…she looks pretty good, and healthy too. I bet Mom would go balistic if she found out about "new grandkids" cuz now Pan's all grown up…heh heh, I wonder if I should tell her.' thought Gohan, mischievously. He looked over at Goten, "Hey Goten, are you goin by the house any time soon?" he asked while half-way nodding towards Kaminari. (A/N: ya know, like only where him and Goten could tell that he was actually talking about Kaminari, if he was gonna bring her…gomen, I'll shut up now.) Goten blushed a little.   
  
'Man, Mom would have a ball with this!' "Nah, not yet, Hey Kaminari, do you need a lift to your house?" he said, trying to change the subject…  
  
"Nah, I think I can fl- er…find a way home. Any way, it's a long ways away." she replied. "But, I can come back maybe and find someone to maybe sparr with.." she said, winking at Pan. She giggle (Geeze, she giggles a lot huh??) as Pan's eyes got a little big with excitement.  
  
"Really?! Oh! Kaminari, You're the greatest!" Pan bounded up to the teen and hugged her with all her might.  
  
"Pan! Be careful!!" Videl started, but stopped after seeing that Kaminari was taking the hug well, considering Pan was a demi-saiyan (In this fic, it'll take a few lines to get the saiyan blood to go down another notch, so Pan is also a demi-saiyan. I know it doesn't make sense….just be quiet and enjoy the fic! And review!! Lol) that that hug would've crushed a normal human. 'Well, I guess she isn't a normal human, I mean, she did get hit in the head pretty hard and all she did was say, "Ouch." hmm….maybe it has something to do with that tattoo…' Videl thought. "Pan, she might still be affected from that blow…" Pan let go of Kamianri and looked at her mom,  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"No! It's ok! I'm alright!" answered the teen girl. She looked at Goten, who had a little look of rejection on his face. "Hey, Goten, maybe you could come with us to the mall one day, eh?" His face brightened a little bit.  
  
"Sure." 'Man, now she feels sorry for me. Well, I don't know, she doesn't seem like that kind of girl…' Gohan looked at his brother. 'Oh geeze, he's got it bad….' he thought 'Just like I did…'  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I really have to get going! Ato Videl, ato Gohan. Ato Pan!! Can't wait to sparr!" Kaminari said as she stood up. While making her way to the door, she realized she didn't exactly know which on led out. "Umm…."  
  
"Oh! Gomen! I'll walk you out!" Goten said, as he jumped up. He walked with her to the door and outside it. "Hey, I got a question." She turned to look at him. 'Man, she's got some gorgeous eyes…' She only look at him in anticipation. "Oh yeah! Umm…I can tell that you're not…normal…I mean! No offense! I just mean that not a normal girl could withstand a hit like that, followed by one of Pan's famous bear hugs!"  
  
"Oh…well. I helped raise a lot of the kids in my village and I trained as 'one of the guys' when I was little. So it wasn't that bad…" Kaminari thought for a second. 'I guess he's not that bad of a guy…maybe it wouldn't hurt…' "Hey, Goten, would you like to go get a soda with me? I'm kind of thirsty." Goten shook his head yes and they started walking to the nearest store. When they both had their soda's in hand, Goten looked at Kaminari.  
  
"I got another question for you, I know this is a long shot, but since you have trained and stuff, I was wondering…"  
  
"If I can do this?" she finished. After saying, she floated a little off the ground. She watched as Goten started doing the same and soon they were both flying towards where Kaminari was leading them.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Goten. 'She can fly too!! Man she's incredible!!'  
  
"To my village." she stated simply.  
  
  
*dun dun DUN!!* hehe…I know, it's kinda bad and short! I don't feel like checking it for errors…I'm tired! Please R+R!! PLEASE?? Thank you to those who did review!! Love ya! Lol…well, I'm going to bed…*yawn* Ato!! 


	4. It begins (Sucky title, I know!)

So…I'm tryin!! I think I'm getting them out pretty good, they're getting longer! So be grateful! School's about to be out, so…you may think that I'd be able to get the chapters up faster, eh? Well, not in my family! I'll be gone most of the time. Grr….I hate always traveling! But some of the stuff I'm doing this summer will be fun!! Yay!! But ne who! Hmm…Is there anything I need to add? Lemme look…nope. Guess not. Oh well, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'! Of course I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters! I'm only borrowing them for a little while. But Kaminari does belong to me. I made her up! I'm proud! Lol…If you want to use her, you have to ask me! E-mail me at crazy_ccgurl_4jc@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
Chapter 4: It begins  
  
As Goten and Kaminari flew, with Kaminari in the lead, the scenery changed from big buildings to small ones. From lots of stores to lot of houses. Then the houses got rarer and rarer. Then Kaminari started to slow down. 'I guess she's getting tired,' thought Goten.  
  
As they slowed down to a stop in mid air, she turned to Goten and said, "Gomen Goten, but I have to check on something." With that, she turned her back to him. They were on the very edge of a tree line; trees were all you could see for miles. It was like a green sea, as far as the eye could reach. Kaminari closed her eyes and concentrated. The wind picked up a little bit and tousled her long brown hair. She lifted her chin a little to the air and then, with an utter of a word, "Anah-hay…" everything was silent.  
  
Kaminari turned back to the quiet teen behind her and said, "We may continue now."  
  
'Woa, that was weird. Should I ask her?' But before he could think any further, Kaminari started flying again. Soon, they were surrounded by trees on all sides. The trees so think that it made like a canopy, to where no one could see the ground that was presumably beneath. "Kaminari?" Goten finally managed.  
  
"Neh? I mean yes?" 'Dang, I can never get used to that!'  
  
"Umm…why did we stop back there? And, if I may ask, what were you doing? I mean, you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." 'Was that a different language she was speaking? And what was that…feeling? And her ki! It raised just a little back then. Hmm…'  
  
'Oh great, now he thinks I'm a loser! Maybe I shouldn't have taken him here…but I was out longer than I was supposed to be. I hope everyone's alright…' she thought, with a brief glimpse of worry in her eyes. "Well, I'm taking you to my village, it's a complete secret and…we like to keep it that way. And if you were wondering, I was talking to my err…friend back there. Let's just say that we have our own little language now." she finished. "Please don't tell anyone that you came here, not that they'd be able to find anything."  
  
Goten made a sign like he was buttoning his lips and throwing away the key, then her words sunk in, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This." All of a sudden, she stopped flying and took Goten's hand. Both teens blushed. "Only people who know what they are looking for, and only people from a certain blood line, can see the opening. Hang on…" With that she dove towards the treetops.  
  
'Oh my gosh, I think I know what she was talking about.' the closer the got to the trees, the faster his heart would beat. Then just has they were about to hit the trees; Goten closed his eyes, expecting to feel leaved and branches to hit him. He opened his eyes to see them standing on a tree branch. "W-What happened?"  
  
She just looked at him and said, "You passed." He looked at her, confusion shinning in his big brown eyes. (A/N: I think he has brown eyes, I know he has dark colored eyes, so I just said brown… gomen if I got it wrong! ^.^;;;) Kaminari dropped his hand and immediately shivered. 'He was so warm! And he's passed the test! Yay!' she thought. She raised both her hands to cup her mouth and growled in a loud voice.  
  
'What was that?!' panicked Goten. He looked at Kaminari as she 'growled' again. 'I wonder what she's doin'? She's so mysterious. It's great, though. And she's still hot!' She put her hands back down by her side and listened, in the distance, they heard another 'growl', then closer, they heard another.  
  
"We may enter now, they know we're here." smiled Kaminari. When she looked at his confused face, which she mistook, she thought, 'I knew I shouldn't have taken him here!' "Now I guess you thin I'm a freak, ne?" she voiced.  
  
"No! I don't! I've been introduced to many 'new' things before! Don't worry about me!" 'Oh great! Now she thinks I hate her!' he panicked, yet again. (He does that a lot, it seems.) Kaminari was about to answer when a monkey landed on a limb below them, squawking and squeaking to high heaven. A sudden look of fear crossed her face when she started squeaking back. The monkey nodded its head fiercely then took off.  
  
"Come! We go!" she said. Goten just blinked a few times before jumping out of the tree following the sprinting Kaminari. In the distance, Goten's keen saiyan ears picked up shouting and roaring. Kaminari let out a humongous roar, one that would surpass that of a lion's, and took to the trees. Goten watched in awe as she would jump from limb to limb faster than he could run, and that was saying a lot. 'She looks like a monkey up there.' he thought. Which made him laugh a little at his scenario. As if she had heard him, she jumped from the tree, did a couple flips and landed softly on the ground. She took off in a full, all out sprint that would put a racecar to shame. Yet, you couldn't hear a thing except the distant sound of yelling and roaring. Goten tried to keep up, but he was actually getting tired. 'She's awesome! I wonder what's going on?' Soon, he came to a little clearing and that's where he saw it, what had made her run so fast. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped at the sight…  
  
  
**Son Gohan's house**  
Gohan and Pan both stopped their training with Videl and froze. "Something's wrong." whispered Gohan. But something was keeping them rooted in place. Also something told them that they would find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
Mwuahahahaha!! My first attempt at a cliffhanger! Was it good?? Hehe….Go me! Go me! Lol…  
  
Ok…I can't tell you the whole deal about Kaminari's strange behaviors. It will all soon be explained. But as for the language thing, I've been role-playing on Yahoo! And I had to make up a new language for my character. I can't say too much b/c the character's are both made from the same idea. So I can tell you what they mean!  
Anah-hay ~ Hello  
Neh ~ yes  
  
I know, it's corny! But you should see me writing whole sentences in that language! But ne who! Please R+R!! I would really appreciate your help and support! I would love to hear about your ideas and stuff! I might need them later to make my chapters longer! Hehe….Well, I g2g! Consider yourself lucky to have gotten this chapter today! I went to town so I got to write a lot! Ato for now! 


	5. A fight is what's goin' down!

Well now…I'm not feeling very well right now, just sinuses, but they're a killer! Let's all give a round of applause to Kyro! Thank you so much for reviewing!! You're like, totally shibby!! Lol! Don't ask, it's just a word…lol…It's all shibby baby! Lol! Ok…Please enjoy! I hope that this one will help you read more!! I guess I'm just not that good at writing. Well, I knew that! Lol! But, do not fret my friend! For it has just gotten interesting!! Or it has in my perspective! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: *Holds up kawaii sign that reads: Do not own DB/Z/GT! * Here, hold this. *hands to Goten*  
Goten: What am I supposed to do with this?!  
Me: Just hold it! Please?? *Son grin*  
Goten: Okay….  
Me: Yay! *hugs Goten*  
  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
  
Chapter 5: A fight is what's goin down!  
  
  
  
'She's awesome! I wonder what's going on?' Soon, he came to a little clearing and that's where he saw it, what had made her run so fast. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped at the sight…  
  
"So, running a bit late today, eh? Too bad…" said an evil voice. Goten watched the man in horror.  
  
'Man? This thing can't be a man!' Goten thought. Standing tall, the 'man' was huge! He wore a long black cape that usually showed no clothing, only when he moved. Like now, Goten could see that this…person…was wearing all black. He had black hair tied back and black, evil eyes that spoke of it's many years of torment. Goten saw Kaminari, but that's not what made his heart stop, this time, it was who/what she was looking at. The 'thing' that was speaking to Kaminari was holding a thing in each hand, covered in blood. In one, it looked like a baby, that couldn't be alive; and in the other, a child who couldn't be but three years old. The child was being held by its hair, but not screaming- only crying.  
  
"Szosey!" yelled Kaminari. Goten couldn't budge one bit. He wanted to go help her, but he just couldn't move. "Ohlahk! Szosey! Kekmlayu plio io!" Kaminari yelled again.  
  
"Speak English woman! Or should I say, girl. For you are the only one who can understand your horrible past language!"  
  
"Kek!!!"  
  
"I c-can underst-stand her…" whispered a little voice.  
  
"Shut up girl! You are no better than her!"  
  
"Kek!!! No!! Don't hurt! Noconcern!" Kaminari let out a load roar. "NO CONCERN!!!"  
  
'She is of strong will though, she's not crying.' thought Goten.  
  
"You're right, Running Spirit, my battle is with you but it won't be of any concern to these two anymore." with that, the 'man' tossed the two in the air and prepared to 'catch' them, but Kaminari was up and caught the two in a flash. The man was only half surprised. Kaminari landed lightly and look at the two.  
  
"Daliko…Jitsy! Imouto! Rtya! Ohlahk…" she buried her head in her sister's clothes, what they had left. (Only from being beat!) She looked up with hatred in her eyes. She handed the two to a villager. "Care." she stated. Then, if looks could kill, that 'man' would be dead by now because Kaminari turned towards it and glared. "Qlipio."  
  
"And I'm supposed to be scared? You half wench! I will pay for nothing! You have brought all this onto yourself because of your human frolicking! Oh wait, I forgot, you're not human. You're full-blooded mutt!!" screeched the man.  
  
"Kimotra! Ferdi-io!" Kaminari said as she lunged at Kimotra, hatred and disgust in her eyes, blinding her. Kimotra easily dodged.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Demon am I? No, I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer." he said, as he encountered her attack with his own. "You call this paying? Maybe I should do this more often!" Kaminari was hit in the back with Kimotra's fist and sent flying. As she hit the tree, a bone-crushing sound could be heard. Goten winced.  
  
'She's gonna die! She needs to focus!' he thought. Kaminari got right back up and charged again.  
  
"Kkkyyyaaa!! Ferdi Kimotra!" she lunged. She was aiming for his heart, or where it's supposed to be, but was, again, easily knocked down. Kaminari lie for a millisecond then got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Running Spirit. Just give up, already! And save yourself. We could surely use your strength as part of ours. You know you can't resist us for long. And now, your time's up! Either take it or die!" He reached over on Kaminari's next attack and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground; which wasn't that hard, for he was much taller. "And your answer?"  
  
Kaminari spat in his face, "Kekni." Kimotra squeezed her neck.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that." He threw her up in the air. Then jumped up to her and kneed her into the ground. "We could have dominated." He landed semi-lightly on the ground. Not as lightly as Kaminari could. Kaminari stood up on wobbly legs. She tried to concentrate, but one possibly both of her sisters and this creep and more of his kind killed many of the elders, her anger was over powering her mind.  
  
"Kimatari's, heartless!" she screamed. Then attacked again, this time, higher, by his head. He easily dodged and reached out lazily to catch her, but she moved and flew back away from him. She then tried a different move. She jumped up in the air and flew towards Kimotra's 'heart' again, feet first. Kimotra grabbed her feet and threw her into a tree, barely budging it.  
  
'Why can't she see! She's not focusing!' "Kaminari! Focus!!" he screamed. As if she was just awaken, she stood up and re-positioned herself. But Kimotra was already one step ahead of her, or actually, right in front of her. He held her high by her neck again, applying more pressure this time.  
  
"Running Spirit, don't you insult the Kimatari tribe like that! We offered to help you. But you were too stubborn and wouldn't accept our hospitality." he said, every word dripping with sarcasm. But, then he noticed that Kaminari wasn't paying attention to his beautiful Oscar winning speech. "Girl! Why aren't you listening?" Soon he got his answer. Kaminari was gathering up her strength and then did the unimaginable. A huge light blasted outwards, blinding everyone. When the smoke, and light cleared, Kaminari was standing up, proudly, with her now blonde hair braided behind her and her normally brown eyes shinning baby blue, as Kimotra was on the ground getting up. She turned, not super saiyin, but super saiyin level two.  
  
Goten's eyes went big as he watched. 'S-She's a-a……Saiyin?! So that's what he meant by not human, then, what's the other half?' When Kimotra got up, he glared at her, if looks could kill, his mother would have died at birth from him. (hehe…I'm mean ain't I??)  
  
"I see that you have finally waken up from your anger, but no matter…"  
  
*WHAP!* "For Jitsy!" Kaminari was at him before he could finish his 'speech' (he has a lot of those, eh?). *WHACK!* "For Imouto!" *BAM!* she threw him into the tree. "For village elders!" She starts going into an all out frenzy of beating the kaka out of him, and adding a comment for whom that hit and blast was for. Then, she walked up to him, and *SMACK* 'ed him across the face. "That for me." she finished. She then dropped saiyin level two back to normal and backed up from him several feet. Kaminari's long brown hair tossing in the wind.  
  
'Wind? Where'd that come from?' Goten thought. Kaminari lifted her hands, eyes, and chin up to the air.  
  
"For my ancestors and people." whispered a voice into everyone's minds, including three very far away people. Kaminari's hair started tossing more as white highlights glowed in her hair and her eyes turned greenish-blue. Her 'tattoo' started glowing as she chanted words in a foreign language. About that time, a roar could be heard behind Goten. He whirled around to see an abnormally huge Siberian White Tiger towering over him. As he got a better look around, he figured out that that big kitty wasn't the only one here. More oversized animals showed up. 'They feel, like, spirits. Maybe that's why they are so big. And Kaminari's ki!' he thought, looking around him and back to the girl. She was still glowing and chanting. All of a sudden, the sky cackled and two, large hands reached out of the heavens. The hands passed right through the trees and down to the 'man' lying on the ground. The hands reached down, and scooped up the 'man' but only came up with a different form. The body stayed on the ground. "What is happening?" Goten asked one of the people near him.  
  
"She's really po-ed. She called on her ancestors and they've come to take his soul." they answered.  
  
Then the soul cried out, "You wench! Why could you just kill me?! What are you?! A coward?! Nooooo!!!!" Then the hands disappeared into the heavens again and Kaminari put her hands down. When she finally went all back to normal, hair, eyes, and not glowing, she fell to the ground.  
  
Goten was finally able to move. He ran to where Kaminari lay and knelt down beside her. He franticly picked her up and looked at her. 'She's gotten so much damage.' He looked at her slightly glowing 'tattoo'. 'I wonder what it means!' he thought. Goten then put his ear on her heart (you nasty pervs!! Lol!) and listened. There was no beat. He closed his eyes as sadness came over his heart. Then, a tine hand touched him on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes and turned his head, he saw the little girl that Kimotra was 'holding'. She had big green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Her clothes were tattered, but from what he could see, she was wearing a pale green dress with no shoes on.  
  
"Do not w-worry. Sister is alive." then the girl's eyes went sad. "Or big sister is…n-not little sister." A boy that looked a lot like the girl, but with shorter hair, came out and hugged her.  
  
"It's ok. Nii-chan is here. Both of us are." he said. That's when Goten finally looked beyond the little girl and boy. The villagers had all gathered around them. They all looked a like, almost. They all had the same green eyes, some brighter than others, and black hair. They were all murmuring amongst themselves.  
  
"He passed?"  
  
"No one's ever passed from the outside before!"  
  
"Well, except for Running Spirit and Kakarott."  
  
"But that was long ago!"  
  
'Kakarott?! Isn't that Dad?!' thought Goten.  
  
A hush went over the people as they parted. What Goten saw, made his breath catch in his throat. It was a really big tiger! It looked a lot like the one that came up behind him when Kaminari was fighting, except, this one was smaller and looked younger. What had also surprised him was that there was a person riding on it's back. 'But they look like spirits! How…oh never mind."  
  
"Ja-kon, Bushika- I see that you have both made it back. I was beginning to worry," said a voice. But, it didn't really seem like it was said, more like thought. Like, the person was talking to their minds. When Goten turned to the sound, he saw the same tiger from earlier.  
  
"Jahala, Mother is dying." replied the smaller tiger. "Some. She wishes to see us." The person jumped off of Ja-kon's back.  
  
"Be careful Ja-kon, Jahala. There still may be some Kimatari's out there." said the person. The person had green eyes like the other villagers but had long wavy black hair in a loose ponytail. His clothes looked really old, but intact. He had an old gi on, a dark green one with dark blue. After the two left, the guy turned to Goten, "You must be Goten. I'm Bushika, nice to meet you."  
  
"H-how do you know my name?" he asked. 'Man, I would really like to know what's going on!'  
  
"I'll tell you, well actually the village elders, who are left, will. I was way too young when she came. But Running Spirit told me you were coming. In case you were wondering, I can use telepathy."  
  
'Running Spirit?' "Oh, ok. So, when she told you, is that what she was doing when we first came to the tree line?"  
  
"Neh, I mean yes."  
  
"That language, what is it?"  
  
"It's the language from my sister's, Running Spirit, tribe. Actually, she isn't my real sister, but we were raised together."  
  
"Is that what that tattoo is on her? From her tribe?"  
  
"Tattoo? Oh, that marking? Yes, it means she is from the Sylaketah tribe…well, the elders will explain, I don't' want to get it all wrong." he paused, then started again, "Aren't you one of the Gold-people?" he asked.  
  
"Gold-people?"  
  
"Yes, Gold-people. Sometimes, Running Spirit changes; her hair goes gold and her eyes blue. I felt that she did it earlier, then I've sensed there being more of that type.  
  
"Oh, you mean am I a saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, child." and old voice cracked. An old man walked out of the crowd. "Please, go and tend to your wounded, take Running Spirit with you." he said to the people. Some came and got Kaminari from Goten's arms and took her to a hut.  
  
"Elder Dalkyn. Lady Jesheera is dying."  
  
"Yes, I know son." Turning, he added, "Goten?"  
  
"Yes sir?" Goten said bowing his head a little.  
  
"You come with me while the ladies tend to Running Spirit, or Kaminari." Goten opened his mouth to say something. "I will explain everything to you. If you want to know, get up and come. Bushika, watch over Jitsy and Goushi." with that, Elder Dalkyn led Goten, after Goten stood and bowed his head to Bushika, to a spot where the other elders were waiting.  
  
While they were off, Bushika called for Jitsy. He walked and found her helping a family.  
  
"Jitsy, come here please."  
  
"Yes, Nii-chan?"  
  
"Let's go to our tree and talk."  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"What had happened today." he replied, crouching down.  
  
"Ok!" She jumped on Bushika's back.  
  
He stood up and asked, "Where's Goushi?"  
  
"Umm…hang on." Jitsy concentrated. "He's walking towards our tree."  
  
"It's a good thing you two are twins. I would never be able to find you both."  
  
  
****At the Son House****  
  
"Daddy, that was creepy! Who was that?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's over, for now." he answered. Videl walked in carrying a tray with tea.  
  
"I hope that Goten and Kaminari are alright. They were so cute!" said Videl.  
  
"Yeah, they were. But something tells me that we will be seeing them together soon." said Gohan thoughtfully.  
  
"Yay!! Kaminari is coming over!" cried Pan. *sweat drop*  
  
*Ring ring! Ring ring!* Pan runs to the phone. "Moshi moshi! Pan speaking!"  
  
"Pan! My girl! How are you doing?! Where's my Gohan?!" rang a voice.  
  
"Dad! It's for you!" Pan said, handing the phone to Gohan.  
  
"Hey Mom! How are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Gohan…you know why I called…Where's Goten at? And what have you got him doing?"  
  
"H-he's fine! He's just over here sparring with all of us! And we're talking! He hardly ever comes over anymore! He said he'll be home kind of late, if it's ok with you. Eheh heh." *sweat drop*  
  
"SURE! Why not! He needs to stay out! He needs to find himself a girl! You were about his age, ne? Boy, I remember……" About that time, Gohan zoned out. Chi chi decided to talk for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you! Hehe! My first attempt at a fight scene! I know, it sucked. *hides behind Goten.* please don't hurt me! Eheh…ne who! Please review and tell me what you thought! I am open to new ideas! I might need some! I'm going to try to get the chapters longer!! 


	6. Explinations and Plans (Gah..o.O;; I ca...

Ok, I'm sorry, I forgot to translate the language in case you were wondering (or if you didn't get it in the story.) that language is called Sylaketah (Sy-lake-tah) And Kaminari (I know that my name is the same as the character's. Gomen!) is not full, or even half human, she's half saiyin (please, correct me on anything!) and half Sylaketah. Sylaketah is an ancient Indian tribe. This tribe has magical powers (duh!) and is not human! Thay also have extended lives, kind of like demons do (Like in Inu- yasha.). To translate Sylaketah (Which I made up the lang. myself!) is...different. It's hard to explain. So, here are the translations: Szosey- Let her go.  
  
Ohlahk- Please.  
  
Kekmlayu plio io!- They do not concern you!  
  
Kek- no  
  
daliko- sister(s)  
  
Rtya- wake (up)  
  
Qlipio- You will pay.  
  
Ferdi-io - You demon.  
  
Ferdi- demon  
  
Neh- yes  
  
Better? I hope so. Oh yeah, so there's no misunderstanding.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(My two cents)  
  
*action (mostly used in the middle of someone talking.)*  
  
Ok. Sorry if this is gonna be late, I'm not at home right now. I'm at my dad's place, he works all over the place and, we don't have the internet. So, on with the fic!! Ttyl!!  
  
Disclaimer: Dah da-dah! Are you ready for a big surprise boys and girls??  
  
audience: YEAH!  
  
K-chan: Alright! Let's welcome Mr. Bubbles and Mr. Squeaks! *applause* ... *Whipers* Goten! Gohan! Get out here!! Now!!  
  
Goten: K-chan! Why do we have to dress up?! Why can't anyone else?  
  
Gohan: Yeah! Why us? You could at least have just used Him!!!  
  
K-chan: I wanted to see both of your kawaii butts in those suits!  
  
Goten and Gohan: *sweat drop* ok....  
  
K-chan: Just do it!  
  
Goten and Gohan: *grumble grumble* *jumps out in suits like the saiyin armor, without the armor* Ta-da!! Heya kids! We just want you to know that, *does a couple flips* the beloved K-chan does not own DB/Z/GT or us! *thank Kami!* ahem....  
  
K-chan: *glare* Thank you!  
  
audience: Woo hoo! Ouch! Yeah! (*lol*)  
  
K-chan: corny, I know...Gomen!  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
Chapter six: Explanations and Plans  
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Kaminari, y'all call her Running Spirit, and Jahala, her guide, calls her Kita because she knows that that was her real name, but no one really knows it because all they called her from birth was Running Spirit. Am I correct so far?" asked Goten. The elders shook their heads yes. They were all sitting around a small patch of flowers. But Goten wasn't admiring the flowers, oh no. He was too busy trying to understand everything they were telling him. It was quite interesting. If you walked upon them, you would see a group of older men and women in long robes and one (cute) modern-looking guy in the middle. "Good. She, happens to be the only living person left of her tribe, the Sylaketah's, because they were all killed by the Kimatari's who feared that her tribe would dominate, but they were a loving tribe (they also feared that!). When the Kimatari's attacked to kill all, the tribe's leader, Kaminari's mother, sent her off with the animals. Her 'guide' and her were too young to live on their own so they raised her and taught her a bunch of stuff. Then when she and her guide got older, they moved them here to be raised by humans. When the Kimatari's found out that they didn't kill all of them, they sent warriors to look for her. By the time they found her, she was really strong and stuff and had to protect everyone so she never really got out. They still had to keep up her studies of the outside world and had to give her a name for her papers, and that's where Kaminari came in." More nods. "Ok. She never gets out much, so she could protect everyone. And what's this about the really big animals? I mean, who...what are they?" Goten looked around at the faces before him.  
  
"Well child, they are animal spirits. They have powers of their own. They grow to live longer, much longer, and larger than normal animals, too." The elder picked a flower and admired it before continuing. "One thing you left out is that Running Spirit's village is not that far from here and the animal spirits surround her old village and followed her here to ours. They tried to protect their village, but they just weren't strong enough, niether the spirits nor the warriors, against so many brutes. None of them are quite like Running Spirit is. She is a very powerful being, with her and Jahala's powers combined, they are almost impossible to beat. See, they were both born at the exact same time. They have abnormal powers that some never have. They also are very pure of heart. They care about every living thing, good or evil." said an elder, Ayin. His clothes looked about as old as he was, if that was possible. His robe was long and was a deep purple. He was really short, as were all of that kind, and had long hair. His eyes would hold the look of old at first glimpse, but when you look closer, they held years of wisdom.  
  
"There are many different kinds of spirits. They all work together. Only seldom do they role as guides to humans. In Bushika's case, this holds true. He has proven himself worthy." Started one. This one, was one of the few women elders. Her name was Yulaktu. Her robe was emerald, she had hair that reached the ground, when it was down, and eyes the same color as her robe. But, she was not able to finish her story, for Ayin interrupted her.  
  
"Please, Yulaktu, I think the child has had enough for now. Please, make the story short, if possible." She nodded in confirmation, her eyebrows knitting in thought.  
  
"Yes sir. Well, ok...short. Yes. Now where was I? Oh yes, Bushika is one of the children that Kaminari saved when she first showed herself to us. She was only a mere child, too; but that did not stop her." Yulaktu was about to go into another long story when Ayin "cleared his throat." She got the hint and continued, "Sorry. Bushika only had a younger brother and sister, who are twins, plus a baby sister, and they were the only family he had. He was living in the woods around our area. He stole from us, but he would pay us back later with other things. We would not hunt him down for we knew he was good at heart, but he would never let us near him. They all seemed wild. When Running Spirit came, they all took good to her, all four of them. For a while, it seemed that Bushika liked her, but that quickly changed," she laughed as if she was remembering some of the memories. "All four of them, as soon as they came into our village, were 'tamed' and we learned that they all had powers to help. Bushika is now 18, Jitsy and Goushi are 5, and Imouto was 1." She paused, thinking of the better memories of the precious baby. The elder brought her hand to her eye, as if wippeing an oncoming tear. "Now, does that explain more?" she continued. "Oh, one more thing, we do not know what kind of powers they have, they haven't figured them all out just yet, and we do not know anything of Running Spirit's Saiyin heritage, that you will have to ask her, Jahala, or Jesheera." At the mention of Jesheera, all the elder's got quiet. Even Goten could sense a change, more like, a loss.  
  
"What...what is happening?" he asked. All the elders bowed their heads in silence.  
  
In the distance, three family members where holding a council of their own.  
  
"Bushika, how did that boy get here? I thought that no one could pass that barrier that they put up? I know Kita does it all the time, but, how?" asked an anxious little girl.  
  
They older boy thought, "Well Jitsy, I really don't know. There is only one way to make it. But, it seems to me that he is worthy enough to pass, so..." All of a sudden, Bushika stopped talking. He felt a sudden sadness go through him, as did all of the people on the planet.  
  
"Nii-chan, has Jesheera..."  
  
"Yes Goushi, she has. Let's go."  
  
****Son Gohan's house****  
  
"Father, what is that?" asked Pan calmly, for once.  
  
"I don't know. But I think that, when they come, we will know." answered Gohan. Who was looking for some asprin.  
  
Videl walked in and laughed, "My, your mother was pretty talkative today."  
  
"Yes, I know. Man, Videl, we don't have any asprin! Pan, will you please go to the store and get some more please?" Gohan pleaded. Goten searched his pocket for money and held it out. Pan nodded and took the money her father was handing her.  
  
"Oi, Pan-honey. Why don't you walk, I don't want you to draw attention like you did the last time. That was a real mess." Videl asked.  
  
'Man, she sounds more and more like Mom! Eek! Scary!' Gohan shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ok Mommy! I'll be right back!" she said as she walked out the door. 'Hmm...I wonder what dad was shaking for. I wish Goten and them would hurry up and get here! I need to sparr! Hey! Maybe I can go see Trunks! I wonder what he's doing right now...'  
  
****Brief's house****  
  
"Hey dad?" a purple haired teen asked. Trunks and his dad were sparring in the Gravity Chamber when they both stopped.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son, "Yes? What do you want? Why did you stop fighting? Come on now! Are you getting weak like Kakorott's demon half- breed?" 'That was weird.'  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't worry about it! Let's take a break before your mother comes in here wrecking my train of thought!" Both walked out of the chamber deep in thought.  
  
****Kaminari's village****  
  
Everyone was in a grave mood, for the death of Jesheera, Jahala and Ja- kon's mother. Especially all of the spirit animals, for she was a great leader. The spirit animals never had a real leader, but Jesheera was looked up to, for she was the only one left that remembered anything about the Sylaketah's. Everyone in the village (that was concious) was gathered around the burial sight. All were saying their own prayers. Jitsy, Goushi, and Bushika were the saddest humans, for they knew Jesheera the most out of all the villagers. Everyone knew that Kaminari would miss her, too. Jesheera raised her, too from when she was born.  
  
At that thought, Jitsy asked, "Where is Kita? Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, is she?" echoed Goten. The village women and girls giggled. They thought he was so cute, after the elders finished talking to him, he went around asking about her and if she was alright and if he could go see her. They started giggling more when Goten blushed.  
  
"*giggle* Well, find the head healer, she is with her. Come, I will show you." replied one of the younger healers. As she lead Goten, Jitsy, Goushi, Bushika, Jahala, Ja-kon, and many of the other villagers to the head healer's tent, she listened in amusement as Jitsy played 21 questions with Goten.  
  
"What's your name? Where are you from? How did you meet Kita? What did she tell you her name was? How old are you? And do you like Nii-chan?" she asked.  
  
"*laughs* My name is Goten. I'm from the ___ area, it's kinda far from here. She helped me when I was saving some old lady. She told me her name was Kaminari. I am 17 years old." he answered. Bushika tapped Jitsy on the shoulder before Goten really started blushing.  
  
"Come now, we don't need to bombard him with billions of questions!" he said.  
  
"But he didn't answer my last question!" she retorted.  
  
"Jisty! He's done well enough answering your others, give the guy some air!" Winking at Goten Bushika grabbed Jisty and placed her on his shoulders. Jitsy squealed with delight.  
  
"Hush! You are all making enough noise to wake her up! And she doesn't need that!" griped an older lady. "You children need to play somewhere else!" A second later, and old lady walked out of the hut that the visitors stopped at.  
  
"Lady Swu-eta, forgive us." Bushika started. He lifted Jitsy off of his shoulders and set her on the ground.  
  
"No, no, no...Don't worry about it! I don't think she'll be waking up soon anyway."  
  
"What do you mean, Lady?" asked Goten, remembering his manners.  
  
"And who is this? Is this the boy you were talking about Bushika?"  
  
"Yes mam. He is. How is Kita?" Bushika asked.  
  
"Well, it's not looking so good, Bushika, Goten, follow me. Everyone else, wait here." Lady Swu-eta walked back into the hut.  
  
"But I want to go too! Please nii-chan! Let me go!" Jitsy pleaded.  
  
"No Jits. You stay out here and I will tell you every thing afterwards. Okay?" she nodded her head. "Good girl." He patted her on the head before starting. The two guys followed the elder healer into the hut.  
  
"Please, take a seat boys. Goten, I don't know much about you and I figure that if Running Spirit brought you here and you passed, then you're okay." she explained with a smirk. Bushika and Goten looked at each other, shrugged, and took a seat.  
  
"Is she ok? I mean, why is she still asleep." Goten asked. (Kaminari seems to sleep a lot! ;))  
  
"Well, she was beat up pretty bad. Running Spirit has seen death all her life. I don't know if the elders told you, but when she was young, she did have a twin sister, Pia. Her sister died about two or three years after the Kimatari's attacked the tribe. Then the slaughter of her tribe, even though she was young, it still haunts her dreams."  
  
"And when Imouto died by Kimotra." Bushika added, saddness clouding his normally bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes, and all the villagers who died. So she has seen many deaths. Poor girl. She needs to get out more, but she can't. The Kimatari leader, Nitras, sends his goons to try and get her to side with them. Nitras is very powerful and thinks too highly of himself to come and take care of her."  
  
She paused for a second in thought. 'Man, this Nitras dude sounds like Veggie-head. Geeze, good thing he can't hear me! He'd kill me!' Goten chuckled to himself, inaudibally.  
  
"They all kill much," Lady Swu-eta continued. "But her anger got in her way when they killed Imouto. I'm sorry Bushika." she said. Lady Swu-eta walked over to where the boys were sitting and placed a hand on Bushika's shoulder in comfort and kissed the top of his head. Then walked back to her seat.  
  
"She seemed so care-free. I mean, I wanted to meet a girl who wasn't always worried about school, boys, and saving the world. Ever since I was young, that's all it seems that me and my family has to do, not that I don't like it, it just...gets old. I don't know! It can be fun, but...ya know. There always has to be a bad guy er...thing. Yeah..." Goten was more or less talking to himself actually. "I didn't mean to...gomen..." he continued. He put his hand behind his head and smiled a Son Grin.  
  
"No, no...That's ok! We may not really understand, but it is still ok to talk to us." said Bushika.  
  
"Yes. And Running Spirit is usually care-free, when she is not worrying about her friends and family getting killed. But doesn't everyone worry about that?" asked Lady Swu-eta, letting out a small laugh. Goten only nodded his head. "Well, she was beat up pretty bad," she continued, seeing that Goten was really worried. "She let her anger take over her fighting and it messed her up. She took many hits until someone finally snapped her out of it. I have done the best I can on her wounds, but she is still unconcious and it doesn't seem that's she's going to wake soon. She has many internal injuries. I don't know if she will recover. I have done all I can do." she finished.  
  
"No...Do you mean that..." started Goten. Lady Swu-eta just put her head down.  
  
Bushika put his had on Goten's shoulder, "Only Kami can help her now."  
  
Then Goten jumped up and exclaimed, "Dende!! Yeah!" (Tell me if I misspelled anything! ^.^;;)  
  
The other two just exchanged curious glances and asked, "What?"  
  
"I can bring her to Dende, Kami! He's the gaurdian of Earth! How could I forget him?! Geeze!" But Goten couldn't finish because soon someone rushed into the hut.  
  
"My lady! There is a Kimatari still about. He is threatening us. He has...Elder Dalkyn." breathed a young warrior. "He wants to see Running Spirit now."  
  
"Well, she isn't really awake right now." answered Lady Swu-eta.  
  
"He insisted that he see her, he won't leave. We've already told him. He's threatening us with the Elder's life."  
  
"I'll take care of him." Goten stated.  
  
"Me too." Bushika said, jumping up.  
  
Lady Swu-eta stopped him, "No Bushika. You must stay here and protect Running Spirit." He nodded his head and sat back down. Bushika understood. 'Maybe, he can pass this test, too.' He looked at his sleeping sister. 'She looks like she's in a nightmare,' he thought wiping her sweaty brow.  
  
"Goten, be careful."  
  
"I will. I'll be back!" with that, he turned and ran out of the hut with the warrior leading him. As they ran, Goten started powering up. When they slowed down, they were in a little clearing. Goten gasped at the man he saw before him.  
  
"So, You decided to disobey me and bring this wimp, eh? No matter, maybe this will teach you a lesson." a nasty voice said. Goten sighed. He hated it when people judged him by his size.  
  
"Cadyan, please, release the elder." begged the warrior, who Goten later learned was named Ryu.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you play with someone your own size!" Goten stepped in front of Ryu and took a fighting stance. Cadyan dropped Elder Dalkyn and laughed.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it? Your not half my size you little..." he started, but couldn't finish. While he was talking and laughing, Goten powerd up to super and ran up to Cadyan and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone?"  
  
"You little twit! How dare you? I'll teach you a lesson!" Cadyan made to charge at Goten but ran right into a tree. Goten reappeared behind him and put him in a head lock.  
  
"Little twit? Hm...I think not. Why don't you go back to the rock you crawled from?" Goten said, releasing his hold just long enough to punch him in the back. "Leave!" Cadyan took off running.  
  
"You will pay for this!" he hollered. Everyone cheered as he ran. Goten powered down.  
  
"Yay Goten!" Jitsy said while jumping on Goten's back.  
  
"Man, your just like Pan." he said.  
  
"What's a pan?" Jitsy asked. Goten walked back to the hut laughing with Jitsy on his back and Ryu helping the elder. As he walked in the hut, Bushika laughed.  
  
"I guess she got you, too! She can be a handful sometimes. I hear that you saved the elder. Thank you." Bushika said.  
  
"Yes, Thank you. But back to Running Spirit. What were talking about Kami?" asked Lady Sw-eta.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was going to say that I could take her to Dende. He can heal her! But it will take some time if her injuries are as bad as you say they are. I don't want to hurt her even more by hurrying."  
  
"We can not afford to leave this place unguarded for a long time, I may be strong, but if Nitras sends another minion, then I don't think I, or the animal spirits can handle it." Bushika said.  
  
"Well, if I can go back to my brother's house, I can get my niece to come and help protect. She is a demi-saiyin like me. She is quite powerful, and cheerful. I can go, get Pan, bring her here, then take Kaminari to Dende." said Goten.  
  
"But she does not have a lot of time. Maybe you could bring Running spirit with you to your brother's and send your niece back and leave for Kami's from there. But no one know's the way here, and how will she pass the barrier?" asked Lady Swu-eta.  
  
"I will go with them, and bring her back!" exclaimed a happy Jitsy. Goten cringed. Bushika got up and walked to Goten and lifted Jitsy off his shoulders and on the ground.  
  
"And the barrier? One must be pure of heart to pass." the Lady said.  
  
Goten thought, "Well, Pan can ride the flying nimbus, so she should be able to pass. Jitsy, can you fly?" Goten asked. Jitsy shook her head. "I'll call the flying nimbus to carry us all. Will this be alright with the elders, and you Bushika?"  
  
"It should be ok with the elders and I'm fine with it Goten." laughed Bushika.  
  
"Ok! Well, I'll go ask the elders. Um...Where are they?"  
  
They all laughed. "Come, I'll show you, Jitsy, you stay here and keep Lady Swu-eta company." Bushika said. A little while later, the boys came back talking.  
  
"You are going to have to teach me to fly one day, Goten."  
  
"I will. And you are going to have to take care of my niece. She's about like Jitsy, but older." 'And she is a big handful, too. I wonder how they are all doing?' he added mentally.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have our hands full! Lady Swu-eta, the elders said it would be okay for Jitsy to go with Goten and Kita. And if the girl is a friend or family member of Goten's and can pass the test, the she is also welcome." 'I wonder if she is cute. Hmm...oops!' Bushika sweat dropped.  
  
"Good, Goten, you and Jitsy and Running Spirit can leave as soon as I get her ready. Now, you two go outside and Jitsy, you help me. Go now!" shooed the healer. 'Those two are becoming great friends really fast, I just hope that they'll get the chance.' she thought after the boys left.  
  
About 15 minits later, Goten was carrying Kaminari through the woods. Jitsy was leading the way with Bushika right behind her. Bushika was going to follow them till they got to the clearing. Goten wanted to show him the flying nimbus. Bushika and Jitsy were jumping in the trees like Kaminari were doing earlier that day. 'Man, it's getting late, I wonder if Mom's freaked out yet and called Goten. Poor guy, I'll have to do something for him later. They look like monkeys too!' he thought. "Hey you two! How did y'all get so used to the trees like this? And how long did you know Kaminari?" he asked, jumping to the trees. He followed behind easily, for none of them were at their fullest power.  
  
Bushika grabbed Jitsy and fell into pace with Goten before putting her back down. "Well, I've lived in this forrest for almost all my life, and Jitsy, Goushi, and Imouto have lived here for all their lives. We used to camp by Kaminari's village and we'd seen her once or twice. We used to watch her and she'd watch over us. My father was killed when he went to make peace with her village when it was attacked." A sad look crossed over Bushika's face. "Mother and I took all the kids far away from the animals about 12 years after it happened. She fell ill and died a short while after giving birth to Imouto. Then I had to raise them all. I could tell that Kita was watching over us, and so was Ja-kon. I knew that because I felt their precense and I felt drawn to them. I don't know, we just had some kind of connection. She was also protecting the village, before she actually moved there. Like, she was afraid of actually being seen. But anyway, we got really close. So, how did you and Kita meet?" he finished. It took a pretty long while to get back to the clearing taking a 'slow' pace.  
  
"Well, I was fighting some robbers and one of them was getting away. She chased them into an alley and poked him into a wall, literally. Then I walked in behind her and we talked, then when she had her back turned and I wasn't...ahem...paying attention, the guy woke up and knocked her out. But I made sure the guy had his share. Then I brought her to my brother's house and they helped her until she woke up and she took me here. And you know the rest." explained Goten.  
  
"So you mean, that when you weren't 'ahem...paying attention', were you looking at Kita?! Hmm?! OOh!! Goten likes Kita! Goten likes Kita!" Jitsy chanted. Goten blushed.  
  
"Heya munchkin, ssshhh!! You might attract the boogie monster over here!" Bushika said as he jumped over to Jitsy and tickled her.  
  
Goten silently thanked Bushika. He thought, 'They're pretty talented too!'  
  
"Nu-uh! There's no such thing! And even if there was, I'd beat him...er...it up!" Jitsy blew a raspberry at her brother.  
  
'Geeze, they sound just like me and Gohan! I bet Bushika would like to meet Gohan too.' All three of them started slowing down.  
  
"Here we are!" Jitsy said. "Bushika, you're gonna come up and see the flying thingy, ne?" When he nodded, Jitsy let out a small squeal. She remembered what Goten did the last time she was loud, he wasn't that mean, but he just didn't talk that much and was constantly rubbing his ears. 'He must have sen-...sensi-....er...the s-word. He must have that type of hearing.' Jitsy thought. They all went on top of the trees and waited. Goten handed Kaminari to Bushika and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Come to me Flying Nimbus!" he hollered. While they were running in silence, he contacted Pan and asked her if he could borrow the nimbus, and told her a little about what was going on. He didn't want to tell her much because she would blabber to anyone on the road. (That ended up being during Pan going to the store. Remember, Gohan lives on the very edge of the town.) Soon, a familiar gold cloud was right in front of them.  
  
Jitsy fell in love with it on first sight. "Wow! It's so cool!! Can I get on?"  
  
"Sure, just be careful. I know you probably could get on it, but just..be careful." replied Goten.  
  
"Ok!" Jitsy jumped up and landed perfectly on the flying cloud.  
  
  
  
****Somewhere in Satan City****  
  
"That'll be $2.60, mam." Pan looked up at the clerk. Then looked back down, looking for her money.  
  
'I know it's here somewhere. Maybe I stuck it in my back pack. Hm...AHA! Here it is!' "Here you go! Keep the change." she said while handing the clerk two dollar bills and three quarters. (I'm sorry! I'm not familiar with the Japanese money and stuff, so I just used American currency. If you know, then imagine it and tell me. If you don't, then just make believe! Lol.) Pan walked out of the store with her dad's bottle of apsrin. 'I hope this will be enough!' she thought. Just then, a guy bumped into her.  
  
"Excuse me," they both said. But the guy didn't look like he meant it. Pan was curious. So she followed him. The guy ended up leading her into a dark alley. (De ja vu, eh?) What she didn't know was that was what the guy wanted her to do. When Pan went in the dark, a man jumped her from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? She's a pretty one, ne?" said someone. When Pan's eyes got adjusted to the dark, she noticed that there was about ten guys standing in her view.  
  
'No telling how many were in the shadows,' she thought.  
  
"Let's just teach her a lesson, don't go following strangers around." said another.  
  
"Yeah!" they all chorused. The circle of attackers grew smaller as they enclosed around them.  
  
A tall buff dude stepped forward. "Duh, heya boss? Can I have the first shot? Please? C'mon boss! I'll be a good boy next week!"  
  
"Sure, why not? Go ahead knock yourself out! Well, at least knock the prettier one out first. Hurry up so we can all have some fun with her!" replied a tall guy. Walking out of the shadows, she could see that he was kinda cute, but he was a bad seed. Plus, he smelt bad.  
  
And that's just what she told them all, "Man! You guys are rank!!! Is this the only way you people can get a chick?" Uh oh...I think I see steam!  
  
  
  
****Back in the forrest****  
  
"Hey, Nii-chan, are you going to come up and take a look?" Jitsy asked.  
  
"Yeah, coming right up!" Bushika answered. Both Bushika and Goten jumped up out of the trees and felt the air against their faces.  
  
Goten took a deep breath and sighed, "No offense or anything, but I'm glad to be back on top." All three laughed. "Well, I guess we should get going. Don't worry, I know Dende will help. He's nice like that. Plus, Pan will probably be really excited about coming over here to help. She loves helping out about as much as she likes fighting, if that's possible!" They laughed again.  
  
"Ok, Take care Goten! Jitsy, you better behave and come back as soon as possible. And Goten, a little info, you do know why the Kimatari's tried to obliterate the Sylaketah's, ne?"  
  
Goten shook his head, "Not really, I only know that they were a kind natured tribe."  
  
"Well, they are also out to get us. You see, there is a balance between good and evil, the Sylaketah's and the Kimatari's. And the Kimatari's wanted to rule, but they can't as long as the is more good and pure things than evil. So they wanted to destroy a main part of the good. The Sylaketah's were peacemakers and used the stuff around them, like normal indian tribes do. The were a pest in the Kimatari's eyes. So you see? If Kaminari fails to protect and live, then our village will die out, then the Kimatari's will have an advantage, a very big one. I know you and your friends are very strong, but when y'all fought, there was more purity, so you had more good energy. Do you get what I'm saying?  
  
"Yes. In other words, don't fail? If I do, then this place is doomed? I get it."  
  
"Thank you. And be careful, they might have found out about you." He leaned in and gave him a brotherly handshake and hug.  
  
"Thank you, too. I will." With that, a knocked out (again) Kaminari, an excited Jitsy, and a cutie Goten were on their way. Bushika just waved.  
  
'I hope he can really help her. Does he really know Kami?' thought an amazed Bushika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I think I'm gonna end that one there. I hope that's a long chapter. I'm going to try to make longer chapters. I said I'm gonna try, so if I don't, don't hurt me! Please? I'm sorry if some of it sounds stupid, too. I'm trying to put more in it, like more details that the characters are doing. Good news! I should be home all next week!! (Today is Wed. June 5th. I won't be home until the weekend! :( ) But, I will be baby sitting, so I won't actually be at home during the day, but I will at night!  
  
Ne who! Ok, if there is something confusing, please tell me. I'm trying my best to make everything fit. A lot of the stuff I'm writing is right off the top of my head and I might miss it on my proof-reading. I would really appriciate (Gah! o.O;; I'm a bad speller!) it if everyone would review!  
  
If you didn't know, this is a Goten/Kaminari fic. Should I make it a Bushika/Pan one, too? And should I bring in the rest of the gang? And how would you go by doing that? Hm...questions, questions....Gah!! O.o;; Oh well! ^.^ I love this stuff! I would like to hear from people! Even if it doesn't have anything to do with this fic! If you want to e-mail me to talk, my addy is teenager_kaminari@yahoo.com And please, no spam, Fwd:, or junk!! Well, *yawn* I think I'm gonna go, I don't want to go to bed tho...I'm listening to my CD!! hehe...Christian music rocks!!! ^.^ I'ma jam now! yeah! *head bangs* woo hoo!!! *ahem* eek. I guess I shouldn't have drank that Dr. Pepper! Oh well! Ato!! 


	7. Gettin' Help

Okay!! So I suck at writing! Even though no one has reviewed, I shall continue...yeah, I know...I shouldn't down myself..Oh well!! Don't take me seriously...I don't even take myself seriously!!! hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own DB/Z/GT...sadly...*sniffle*  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
Chapter 7: Gettin' Help!!  
****Brief's house****  
"Brat, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
A lavender haired teen 'erp'ed and stopped. "I was uh...going out?" Trunks turned and looked at his dad, a hopeful glint in his eyes. The short man just glared at him and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Oh, come off it Vegeta! Go ahead Trunks, just be back before it gets too dark, ok? Oh, and before you come home, pick up Bra from Chi Chi's. Alright? See you later honey!"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" he said, then turned back to the door and took off down the street. 'Geeze! What I have to do to get out of that house!'  
  
"Onna! Why did you do that? Now what am I supposed to do for fun?" growled Vegeta, glancing around to find 'the woman.'  
  
"Well, you could come upstairs with me..." Bulma started, while walking slowly up the stairs. Vegeta just looked at her and a smirk grew on his face. The pair made their way to the 'playroom.'  
  
'This better be better than messing with the brat.'  
  
'Oh, it will be!' (A/N: I don't think we'll go any further on that one...lol... ;) )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder where she could be? She told me she was going to the store,' Trunks thought. When he walked past an alley, he heard noises, like rustling. 'Woa! What's that? Hm...I think I'll go see.' Trunks made his way quietly into the alley way. It was really dark, but Trunks could make out almost everything because of his saiyin senses, once he got used to the dark. The only things he couldn't make out were the things in the darkest corners. From what he could see though, there was a fight at the end. He silently crawled closer to see what was happening. There were about 8 or 9 guys in a circle, a couple standing facing the opening of the alley, and one with his back towards him. That one was struggling with something, like it wanted to get away.  
  
"Sure, why not? Go ahead knock yourself out! Well, at least knock the prettier one out first. Hurry up so we can all have some fun with her!" He heard someone say. Trunks saw him walk out of the shadows and got a good look at him. He was tall and had dark hair that was slicked back. His dark eyes were narrowed. 'I hope that person they got can take those eyes...'  
  
Before Trunks could finish his thought, he heard a familiar voice, "Man! You guys are rank!!! Is this the only way you people can get a chick?"  
  
'Pan?!'  
  
"What did you just say wench?" growled the tall man.  
  
One of the men that were facing him turned and said, "Duh, I think she just told you that you stink boss."   
  
The tall man smacked the oaf in the head. "I heard what she said! Chank, just hurry up and have your fun so the rest of us can have some," he sneered.  
  
"O-kay boss, whatever you say boss," Chank said.  
  
Trunks looked at each guy and his eyes rested on the bigger of the two facing him, Chank. 'This guy's a nut!!' He had dark, greasy hair that went to his shoulders and was pulled back in a ponytail. And he had strangely bright eyes for a goon. 'Like he thinks it's a game! Boy does he have another thing comin'!' Trunks smirked. Chank walked up to the other guy holding Pan, slowly. He cracked his knuckles one by one.  
  
"Geeze ya baka! Stanky over there said hurry up! Are ya that stupid, or do you just look it?!" he heard Pan holler. Chank stopped and steamed.  
  
Trunks shook his head and laughed, 'She's always gotta say something.'  
  
"Well, it looks like you're in a hurry to go bye-bye. I can help you with that!" He started walking again and threw a punch at Pan's stomach. "Yeeeoooowwww!! What's she got in there?!" He pulled back his fist and looked at it. 'Feels like I hit a wall!' His hand started throbbing. The boss sweat-dropped.  
  
"Uh, Chank, what's taking so long," asked the boss as he stepped forward. He looked at Chank's hand and gasped sarcasticly, "What'd you do? Miss?" he laughed. Every goon in the circle and in the shadows started laughing at their boss's joke, except the one holding the girl.  
  
"Boss, I don't think he missed," he explained. He looked from Chank's hand to the girl he was 'holding'.  
  
Pan squirmed, "Someone's mighty observant! Of course he didn't miss! He tried to hit me in the stomach, I hate when people touch my stomach!" Everyone stopped laughing. The boss got right in Pan's face and pointed his finger to her stomach.  
  
"What are you saying little girl, that you're holding some bricks in the shirt of yours?" he asked, poking her for emphasis. "Well, let's just see." He reached up to the neck of her shirt. But Pan had other ideas. She easily got her hands free of the grip that the guy had on her from behind and grabbed Boss's hand quick as lightning. Trunks smirked again, 'He definately went too far this time.'  
  
"Number one: I'm not a little girl! Number two: I do not hide stuff in my shirt! Number three: You dudes are way out of your leauge here!" She threw the boss into a part of the circle surrounding her. "Ooo, that felt good. I got tired of smellin' him!" Two guys came from behind and grabbed an arm each. Pan just floated a few inches off the ground to where the guys where on their toes. "Now, you should know not to grab a person from behind. It's not polite." Pan grinned, then threw the two towards the wall, taking out a couple more of the gang. She dusted off her hands and laughed. "Ok, what a workout!" Trunks saw two more guys coming up behind holding pipes. 'I don't think she's paying attention! Even though it might not hurt, no reason to chance it.' He jumped up from his hiding spot and sped towards them and tapped their necks, knocking them unconsious. Pan whirled around in punched.  
  
Trunks caught her hand and smirked, "Slow, aren't we?"  
  
Pan socked him in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!!"  
  
"Ite! Me? Scare you?! I think I would have been the one to be scared! I believe you got, what..." he silently counts, "eight guys?"  
  
"So! Argh! You are impossible! Umm...What are you doin' here anyway? How'd ya find me?" Trunks scratched the back of his head, and grinned.  
  
"Uh...Well, I got bored in the house, so I decided to come find you...and...then I heard something goin' on in here so I decided to check it out."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, you wanna go with me to bring this to my dad?" Pan held up her backpack that got thrown off in the 'fight'.  
  
"What? Your pack?"  
  
"No baka! I had to buy my dad some asprin! Goten brought some girl to our house and then left with her. Well, Grandma Chi Chi called." Pan shouldered her bag and started dusting herself off.  
  
"Oh...I see. She talked his head off, ne?" Pan nodded and stood straight. "Sheesh, I'm glad I don't have to listen to her. Who's the girl that he brought home? Was she nice?" Trunks started walking to the street.  
  
Pan fidgetted and followed, "Well, I really didn't get to talk to her long, she was unconscious when he brought her in, but when she was awake she was cool! She said that she'd come back some time and sparr with me!" They turned at the street towards Pan's house. "I think Goten likes her!" Pan giggled.  
  
Trunks looked at her and smiled. 'She's so cute when she laughs. Erp!' He hurried and looked away. "Duh, what makes you think that?"  
  
Pan turned her head to the side, "Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"   
  
"Naw….not at all!!" he retorted, "Hey wait, does this girl happen to have long dark hair and she seemed to be in a hurry, would she??" He looked back towards Pan again.  
  
Pan looked ahead and looked like she was in thought, "Hmm…I think so. OOH!! And she had this weird tattoo like, riiight here…" she said while pointing to the spot on her body. Trunks looked and smiled a little but stopped when Pan looked back at him. 'Erp. I definitely don't want her to think I'm a perv!!'  
  
"Weeellll, I wasn't really lookin' that close. I just helped Goten play a joke on this girl…"  
  
"WHAT?! How could you guys do that?! I mean, I know you would, but how could you corrupt my uncle like that?? Huh?! Ugh! Geeze, you and Veggie-head both just would LOVE to make Kakkorot's second brat an evil maniac just like y'all since He couldn't do it to Kakkorott's first brat-"  
  
Trunks flailed his arms around, trying to calm the girl down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hang on!! It wasn't anything mean or somethin'! He asked me to! And it was his idea!!" Pan calmed down and stopped walking, Trunks doing the same. Giving him a 'you-better-explain-before-I-go-beserko-and-hiyacha-your-cute-butt!' look. "Er…Well, ok, it's like this. I was walkin' and I felt Goten's ki, but I didn't go over or anything 'cuz he was actually with a girl on his own will. So, I'm standin' there, acting like I'm not paying attention and she starts walking towards me and Goten was smirkin' behind her. She reaches me and puts on an act on how she needed a ride home, and that I should fly her 'cause I was nicer and cuter than Goten. Well, I said yeah because Goten had that jokin' look on his face, and I guess that she didn't know that we knew each other. So, yeah. I picked her up *glares from Pan* and started flying and Goten flew underneath me and I 'dropped' her. But, she didn't look very scared like we thought she would. Yeah, then Goten caught her and when we were flying to get Goten above me, he let her go too early. *Pan gasps* Oh wait, it gets better. When Goten went to go grab her before she fell too far, she seemed like she was speeding up, and then she stopped all together! So Goten found him a woman who can fly!"  
  
Pan hugged Trunks, "Ok! I believe you! I knew she was different! 'Cause she survived one of my hugs!!"  
  
Trunks blushed, "Uh…well…yeah." 'Geeze, maybe I should hang around what's her name more often…and get Pan jealous! He he…' "Hey, what's that girl's name again?"  
"Kaminari." She answered. Pan let him go and they continued on to Pan's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~in the air~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can you really help my sister?" Jitsy asked from her perch on the Flying Nimbus.  
  
Goten looked down at the 'girl' in his arms to the girl on his niece's cloud, "Well, I can't personally, but I know someone that can. First we gotta find Pan." He located her ki, and started heading towards it. 'Hmm…Trunks is with her. It seems like they're getting closer and closer these days. I guess I'll have to have a 'talk' with him.' Goten smiled as he neared their ki's, which were nearing Gohan's house. "Hang on Jitsy, we're almost there. We have to touch down in an alley near there though. Last time we just flew into the city, people went crazy and wanted autographs. *shiver* I really don't wanna go through that again."  
  
"Okay! What's an alley?" Jitsy asked. Goten looked at her, then remembered that Bushika said that they never got out much.  
  
"I'll show you, here we go." Goten and Nimbus flew down in an alley right where Pan and Trunks passed not too long ago and their way to Gohan's. Goten and Jitsy thanked Nimbus, who flew away, and Goten adjusted Kaminari in his arms and started out. "Now Jitsy, I want you to stay close to me, not everyone here is nice. Okay?"  
  
Jitsy skipped closer to him and grabbed his pant leg, "Ok," she replied in a small voice. As soon as they stepped out, Jitsy's eyes were wide with amazement. She ooh'd and ahh'd over everything that she saw. 'She needs to get out more. But I guess she can't with the Kimatari's always attacking. *sigh* It's better than being like Gohan was.' He laughed at Jitsy again when she tried to stop in front of a house to admire it. "C'mon, we're almost there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~At Gohan's~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan walked into the house and spiked her ki a little, to show her dad that she was home. Said person came running into the kitchen, begging for the asprin. Videl came in after and laughed, "He's still like a kid at heart and always will be."  
  
Trunks laughed, watching Gohan gulp down the whole bottle, "Yup, just like his dad."  
  
Videl looked up, just noticing him, "Oh, hey hon. What are you doin'? Getting away from your dad?" Videl smiled, 'He's always so bent on being better than 'Kakkorott and his brats'. It's just too funny.' There was a knock at the door and Videl looked over to it, "Trunks, do you think you can get that for me? Your closer and I don't think that I want to cross his path," she explained, jabbing a thumb in her mate's direction.  
  
"Sure." Trunks and Pan walked to the door and Trunks opened it to reveal Goten carrying Kaminari with a little girl clinging to his pant leg. "Hey dude. What's with the little girl? You babysitting?" he said, moving to allow Goten to get inside.  
  
"Nah-" Goten started to say, but Jitsy beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Mister!! I have a name and I'm not little and I'm not a baby!!" she protested, stepping bravely away from the safety of Goten's legs. She stepped up to Trunks glaring at him, "I happen to be 5 years old!" She held up five fingers as close to his face as she could get, just for emphasis. Goten and Pan looked like they were going to bust out laughing any second.  
  
Trunks just looked at the girl in front of him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it…" He then just gave up and started laughing. Jitsy looked at him, then at the other kids and smiled too.  
  
Pan straightened and asked Goten, "So, what happened to Kaminari this time?" Goten and Jitsy stopped laughing and Jitsy looked like she would cry, but of course, she wouldn't because her sister (Kita) told her not to show others her weaknesses, only if necessary.   
  
"Why don't you bring her in here, sit down, and introduce your other new friend?" Videl suggested from behind Trunks and Pan.  
  
They all turned and looked at her, "I'm sorry Vid, but I actually have to hurry, so I can't stay for long. But we'll go in the living room with you." They all walked into the living room to find Gohan already there sitting in a chair. Goten lead Jitsy to the couch and set Kaminari down. Jitsy looked around in awe for a while before jumping and sitting on the back of the couch nimbly. They others looked a little surprised to see a girl that young do that so soundlessly, without really knowing a lot about her. "I really just came here to see if I could get Pan's help, I wonder…" He started, and sat on the arm of the couch nearest to Kaminari's head, "Jitsy, do you think you can do what Kaminari does and talk to Bushika?"  
  
The little girl glanced at the other occupants of the room and said meekly, "Not to Bushika, but I can to Goushi…he's my twin. My powers aren't as good as dailiko's or tehpay's." She looked down at Kaminari's calm but sweating face. "What do you want me to tell him?"  
  
Goten let out his breath silently and continued, "Well, I was wondering if you could ask them if it was alright if I got another friend of mine to go with Pan. And I know he can pass the barrier too. Please ask Goushi to ask the elders."  
  
While these two were talking, the other conscious members of the room: Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Trunks; were puzzled as to what the other two were talking about. Gohan was the first to ask, "Goten, What are you talking about? And what do you need them to do?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you need us for? And who's all those people you were mentioning?" Trunks asked. Goten looked over at Jitsy to continue, "Hang on guys, I'll tell you in just a second.  
  
Jitsy closed her eyes, **Goushi…Goushi! Can you hear me?** (A/N: Can you hear me now? Good!! Eep! Sorry!! I couldn't resist!! Hehe…)  
  
**Jitsy?? Is that you?**  
  
**Duh dummy!! Who else would it be? Err, nevermind, don't answer that…Can you do me a favor and ask Bushika and the elders something for me and Goten?**  
  
**Uhh…Sure! Bushika's right here, hang on, let us get to the elders.** Jitsy waited a little bit for Goushi to do what he was saying, and listened to the people around her.  
  
"Geeze, is that the wind picking up?" "How's it getting windy inside?" "She's using telepathy." were the various things she heard when Goushi came back, **Dailiko, we're all here, what is it you want?**  
  
**Goten wants to know if he can send a friend with his niece. He knows that he can pass the barrier because he can also ride the cloud thingy. He seems nice, except that he called me a little girl…** There was a small pause as Goushi relayed the message, in full detail.  
  
**Uhh…Jitsy, Bushika says that you are a little girl…but other than that, they say that they trust Goten's judgement if Kaminari trusted him. How's it outside the village? Huh dailiko?!**  
  
**I'll tell you when I get back with both of Goten's friends, tehpay. Thank you.**  
  
**Your welcome. And please tell Goten to hurry back with Kita.**  
**I will.** Jitsy closed the link between her and her twin and opened her eyes. "Goten, " she whispered.  
  
Goten reached forward to stabilize the girl, "Whoa there Jitsy, I didn't mean for you to overwork yourself. I guess you haven't used your powers this far away from Goushi before, huh?" Jitsy looked up at him and smiled while nodding her head. "Ok, what did they say, because while you were contacting him, I told them a little about what we need them for. And Pan and Trunks agreed to help. Trunks has just got to call his mom…"  
  
Gohan cleared his throat and spoke, finally, "Oh hey bro, speaking of mom's, Ours called. Why don't you call her and tell her what's goin' on, or tell her that your staying the night here." He looked over at Videl to confirm. Videl shook her head yes and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Gohan, do you think you or Goten could IT (Instant Transmition) over and get Bra from over there? 'Cause I was supposed to go over and get her. Please??" Trunks asked.  
  
"Aw…..I'll do it…" Goten started, but got cut off by Jitsy, "HEY!! What about me?! And what's 'it' ??" "Uhh…"  
  
Gohan sighed, "I guess I'll go…Pan? I hope you got a lot of asprin…"  
  
~*~&~*~A/N: Hehe…I had fun doing this one!! I dunno why….ooh….this one's loooong. *YAWN* well…it's 11:11p.m…..I think I'ma go ta bed now…G'Night…. 


	8. Shockwave!

!#!#!#!#YAY!!! I'm bored. And my fingers are cold…and I can't type right…ok….that's better. Ne who, I'ma start the next chapter now…and I hope it'll be good. I dunno…Oh well…here we go!!  
  
Chapter 8: (eh?!)  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at the girl on the couch. "Is she still bleeding?" inquired Pan. She rung out the rag she was dipping in the water bowl and handed it to Videl. Videl nodded and answered, "Just a little. It must have happened when Bra first got here."   
****Flashback****  
"Hey!! Who's the chick? Yo Goten, is that your new girlfriend?! What's up with her? OOOHH!! I like her tattoo! I want one!" yelled an ecstatic young girl named Bra. The girl jumped over to the couch and prodded the tattoo. When she did that, the wind picked up, and all electrical equipment within a 50 feet radius was fried beyond repair, unless, of course, you're a certain blue haired genius. When the shock wave was sent, Kaminari was jolted and she reopened one of her bigger wounds and healed some of her smaller ones. "Oops…"  
****End Flashback****   
  
Videl gently wiped Kaminari's forehead and face and handed the rag back to Pan. She stood up and looked at the top of the back of the couch and smiled. Jitsy was draped over the back, sleeping. "She looks like she does that all the time. I wonder who she is."  
  
Goten looked up from his same perch on the side of the couch and looked at Videl. "She's Kaminari's sister. I told you that…"  
  
Videl shook her head, "No, no, no….that's not what I mean. I mean, she can use telepathy, she can jump deftly on high things, well, high for her…but still, and she can sleep there too!"  
  
Trunks looked over to the guy with a worried look sitting on the couch, and asked, "Are you going to tell us everything? Or do we have to wait for you to get back with a revived Indian girl to find out?"  
  
The worried Guy looked up again and then over to the two girls on the couch, one on the back and one on the seat, "I guess you could wait, but you'll have to wait a until Kaminari get's back to her village. When Jitsy wakes up, she can take you there, you and Pan, and then I'll leave to go see Dende. And how did you know that she was an Indian?" Trunks looked at the unconscious teenage girl and pointed to her pigtails, "It might be those, and the fact that I haven't seen her around much. I mean, I know just about everybody around here, and she only shows up to get big amounts of supplies." Goten looked like he was about to answer, but at that time, the wind started to pick up a little.  
  
Everyone looked over to see the little girl that was balancing on the back of the couch is now sitting up, yawning, and stretching. She blinked her sleepy eyes and looked around. Bra and Gohan came in the doorway and watched the girl. Gohan stepped towards her and she jumped up to her feet and spun around to see who it was. Gohan smiled and held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but I think you have to get going, by what Goten says."  
  
The child eased out of her defensive stance and relaxed, "It's ok. How long was I out? We really need to get going! Who's Pan and Trunks again? And Goten, you haven't left yet?!" Jitsy jumped to the ground over her sister and ran to the side where Goten was and put her hands on her hips and shook her finger at him, "You are just like my to tehpay, they are always sitting around doing nothing when something needs to be done." Goten blushed and ducked his head, while everyone else was snickering.  
  
"Ahh…Jitsy, I was waiting for you to wake up. I'm sorry. I'll leave right now, ok?" Switching his attention from the impatient youngster in front of him to his best friend, "Yo Trunks, did you call your mom?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, man. She said that it's cool. Do we need to fly there?"  
  
"Yeah, but she will probably just ride Nimbus, unless one of you would carry her all the way. It's kinda far, unless you go faster."  
  
Jitsy bounced up to Trunks, "Oh, so you're Trunks? Ok, and nobody's told me who Pan is. And I don't mind riding that cloud thingy, it was really fun!!" Turnks looked at Goten and smiled, "I think we'll let her ride the 'cloud thingy'" Everyone in the room laughed, glad to have something to laugh about. "Well," Jitsy continued, "Let's get going!!" She turned around and saw Bra, "Anah-hay, I'm Jitsy, who're you?"  
  
Bra laughed and leaned down, eye level with her, "My name's Bra. Nice to meet you. What does anahay mean?"  
  
Jitsy looked over to Goten again and he answered for her, "It means hello. Please, don't ask a lot of questions yet. We really need to get going. They've been away from the village too long already. Jitsy, Pan is the girl with the orange bandanna. She's my niece." He stood up and walked around to the front of the couch and picked up Kaminari. "I think I'll go see Dende now. Later guys. And be careful." With that, he walked out of the door and took off into the sky.  
  
Videl shook her head and looked over to her daughter, "Pan honey, I think either you or Trunks should carry Jitsy so y'all can get there faster. Don't you think so Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, I agree. You kids, er, young adults…better get going. I'll see ya when y'all get back. Ok?" They three nodded their heads and started walking out the door, after Trunks swept up Jitsy and put her on his back. "Hang on." And they took off, too.  
  
Bra looked at the demolished TV, then at Videl, "I think we may need to go appliance shopping…and sorry about that. I didn't know the girl'd do that…"  
  
Videl walked over to her and threw her arm around the other girls shoulders, "Nah, it's ok. I've been tryin' to get Gohan to let me get a bigger one, maybe it's a good thing." They girls started laughing on their way to get changed to go shopping.  
  
Looking around, Gohan noticed that he was left alone, he looked up to the sky and said, "Dende, do you really hate me or something? Why did Bra have to stay over here too?" He got up from his chair and went to the kitchen to eat his depression away.  
  
~*~*~*~A/N: Ok, that was kinda short. I know…at least I'm trying. Do you know how hard it is to type on a laptop with long fingernails? Very hard. (Hehe…you like my excuse?? No…darn…oh well!!!) Until next time!!! 


End file.
